ZoLu Drabbles
by Fieryfly
Summary: ZoLu stories that I wrote all together in one 'story'
1. Hide and Seek

**Author's Note: **These are some ZoLu drabbles I wrote. I'm just going to pile them up here since I don't want to publish a whole new story for every little story I write.

Enjoy the first one :)

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>Hide and Seek  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>1.722  
><strong>Warning: <strong>No warning. There isn't even kissing in this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Hide and Seek<strong>

There was a clock ticking on the other side of his room. It was annoying and very frustrating if you wanted to sleep. With every tick the brows of the man that was resting against the wall twitched a bit more. Sighing he shifted his position and tried to get back to his afternoon nap. He ruffled a big hand through his green hair and scratched his neck before stretching his muscular body. Why couldn't that clock just stop ticking?

Of course he could just stand up and walk over to the clock, but that was so much trouble.

_Tick, tick, tick, tick, tap, tick, tap, tap._

Wait tap?

Roronoa Zoro's brow rose, but he didn't open his eyes. The tap had come from the roof that was for sure and things that came from the roof mostly didn't mean much good. To hold the element of surprise to his side his kept his eyes closed for whatever was above him. He listened carefully.

Suddenly the window of his room opened with a soft sound, making the wind enter and blow over his face with the tanned skin. He heard some shuffling, some movement on the other side of the room. An assassin? If it was then it was a damn bad assassin. Which son of a bitch would make so much noise? Then there was a loud crash which made that Zoro had to open his eyes to see what had happened. When he did he couldn't help but look startled.

Before him didn't stand an assassin nor any other adult that would try to attack him. No, there was a boy lying upside down on the ground. His legs were still lying on a table that was toppled over while his head rested on the ground and his face bore a painful smirk. Yet he seemed rather content with himself. All of the sudden he seemed to remember something, jump up and close the window with a soft thud. Still holding his hand on his head he placed the table back to where it belonged. With that done the boy stroked one of his ebony brown locks out of his face and looked around expectantly. His brown eyes fell on Zoro and he smiled broadly before running towards him like a pup to his master.

'You have cool hair.' The boy stated when he was in front of the man.

Zoro raised his brow still wondering why a boy just entered his room and more how he had done that. He was sure that his room, or actually this entire place, was heavily guarded. How could one little boy just enter like that without getting noticed?  
>'Thanks I guess…'<p>

'Is that your own color?'

'Yeah. What are you doing here?'

'Sugei! I wish I had such cool hair too!' The boy smiled ignoring the question. His smile was wider then Zoro had ever thought that was possible. He found himself gazing it while he overlooked the boy better. This smile, it was real, so pure. Most smiles Zoro got were polite ones, but those smiled never reached the persons eyes. Yet this boy seemed to smile with is whole body and it certainly reached his eyes.

'Ne can I touch it?'

Zoro smacked the reaching hand away. 'No! I asked what you are doing here.'

The eyes of the boy suddenly widened when he realized that he hadn't properly introduced himself.

'Well you see I was playing hide and seek with Usopp and Chopper and Usopp was the seeker. But he is a very good seeker so I had to find a good place to hide.' The boy started to make big gestures with his hands. A small smirk formed on Zoro's face when he saw the excited boy.  
>'So I climbed on Sanji's roof which was very hard since I couldn't let him hear it for he would think I would want to steal food out of the kitchen again. If he had heard me he would have kicked me out. 'The boy shivered slightly by the thought of this Sanji person who Zoro didn't know.<br>'But I managed.' A smile easily found its way back to the boys face. 'And then I jumped from Sanji's roof to Robins which is a very large jump. 'The young lad seemed fairly proud of it. 'Well and then I saw this wall and I thought behind that Usopp would never find me so I jumped to Dr. Kureha's roof and then on the wall and then over the wall. But there was this scary man who had a sword and told me to stop so I ran away and –'

The enormous flow of words stopped abruptly when there was a knock on the door.

'Yes?'

The door opened and revealed a kneeled man in a green kimono. His head was down in a bow.

'What is it Yosaku?' Zoro questioned slightly irritated by this disturbance.

'We have an intruder in the castle, sir, who has slipped over the wall and through all our guards. His current location is unknown. With your entire permission sir, we'd like you to stay in your room until we have captured this villain.'

Zoro smirked and looked from Yosaku to the boy in the red kimono. 'Say what does this intruder look like?'

'A young boy Roronoa-sama. From about seventeen. Brown hair with a red kimono and –'

'AAH YOU'RE THAT MAN WHO CHASED ME!' The boy suddenly called out. Zoro mentally face palmed himself. Why would the boy call out really? If he had just stayed quiet nothing would have happened.

Yosaku's head shot upwards and he stared to boy for a second before grabbing his sword and unsheathing it. 'You! How dare you to enter Roronoa-sama's room! How dare you to set a foot inside this manor! Don't you know that this is the Royal Palace and that no villager should enter here? Roronoa-sama,' he turned back to Zoro and bowed again, 'gomenasai to have your afternoon nap disturbed. I will take care of him immediately.' He stood up.

'Matte.'

The man with the grey hair halted in his movements. 'Roronoa-sama?'

'I will take care of him. You can go.'

'But – '

'No buts or are you going in against my will?' Zoro's voice had a sharp edge to it.

'No Roronoa-sama. Of course not.' Yosaku bowed and quickly made his way out yet he couldn't refrain himself from looking back.

'Yosaku!'

'Hai.' And with a bow the man closed the door.

'Arigatou!' The boy was suddenly in front of him and bowed deep. 'Ah I thought he was going to kill me! Domoarigatou!'

The swordsman smirked to him and looked to the boy with new eyes. Someone who could enter the Royal Palace without being captured after two seconds and who could even make it to his room was certainly someone. 'Sit down.' He said gesturing. Abruptly the boy let himself fall down right in front of him and stretched out on the carpet. 'So soft!' He nuzzled with the soft rug for a moment before turning his attention back to the man in front of him who stared with some disbelieve to the young one.

'What's your name?'

The boy smiled again. 'Monkey D. Luffy. Nice to meet you.' He made a small bow in sitting position.

'Monkey hea? Well that name applies to you I guess.'

'Hea arigatou. Nami always says I climb more then I walk, but I don't think that is true because I love running too. Oh I wish I could swim!'

'Hmm. You can't?'

'Nope I once almost drowned when I tried and then Sanji said if I were to swim again he wouldn't make food more me again.' Luffy pouted.

'So where do you live Luffy?' When Zoro saw Luffy's face drop his face dropped as well. 'Don't worry you don't have to tell me if you don't want me to know. I won't do anything.' He said sighing by the expected reaction that finally showed up by the boy.

Luffy frowned and looked questioning. 'Why would you do anything?' He asked puzzled which make Zoro wonder if this boy realized who he was talking to.

'Donno. People always seem scared when they see me.' He said wondering why he was feeling so comfortable with this boy. Maybe it was because the natural way Luffy was dealing with him. No scared looks, no bows.

'Hea why?' Luffy really looked confused now. 'I think you're cool!' His face lit up.

Zoro smirked. 'Well you're the first to say that to me you know.'

'Really? That's weird.' Luffy said while tapping his feet together which made a funny ticking sound emit form his sandals.

Suddenly Zoro laughed. This boy saying that others were weird while he was most likely the weirdest person Zoro had ever met that was just… laughable.

Luffy, who had no idea why Zoro was laughing, just laughed along. It was a sound that hadn't been heard from this part of the building for a long time and servants who walked through the halls looked up surprised before turning away after figuring that it could never be Roronoa-sama for he never laughed.

When their laughing finally came to an end the two stared to each other for a moment. All of the sudden Luffy jumped up.

'Aah I forgot about the hide and seek game.' Quickly he ran to the window and opened it. He peered outside to see if someone was near and started to climb up towards the roof. Halfway out of the window he halted and looked back grinning. 'Thanks for letting me hide here.' He said smiling. 'I bet Usopp would never ever have found me here. Oh!' He managed to stick his head back inside and look directly to Zoro. 'I don't know your name!'

'Zoro.' The man said simply.

'Zoro…' The boy tried. 'That is a cool name.'

Zoro snorted. 'Thanks.'

'See you later!' And with that the boy jumped up and out of the window towards the roof. While doing this action he let the table topple over again who smashed against a cabinet. A loud clash was heard when something of metal hit the ground. Zoro smirked. It seemed that the clock had finally stopped ticking.


	2. Flirt Tips 1

**Autor's Note: **This story is going to be in more parts. Just everytime I come up with another tip. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy the story :)

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>Flirt Tips  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>1.995  
><strong>Warning: <strong>Ehm not really a warning yet. There will be later.

* * *

><p><strong>Flirt Tips<strong>

The hatch that lead to the men's dormitory opened softly and illuminated the dark room full of hammocks. Quickly a dark figure entered, climbed down the ladder and closed the hatch again. The darkness returned to the room together with the silence. There was no one here yet. The crew sat in the kitchen enjoying the last remains of their meal or their coffee except for the lone figure that had entered here. He looked around, but couldn't see anything of course, made a few hesitating steps, stumbled with a lot of sound over the small table and landed on the soft couch.

'Aaah, that surprised me! Oi table, watch where you're standing!'

Suddenly there was a flickering of light and a candle was lit, revealing a bit fussed looking Luffy (for who else could it have been) who stood before the couch now with the candle in his hand and looked very angry to the table that had been toppled over. Then his face lit up with he remembered why he had come here. Eagerly he looked around and moved towards the hammocks. That damn Sanji had kicked him out of the kitchen, he could still feel the swelling on the back of his head, after he had stolen the food of Nami for the second time this night. Just what was the big deal?

Still slightly whining about the pain on his head Luffy made his way towards Sanji's hammock and looked around until his eyes caught a black box that stood right under it. Snickering by himself he kneeled down and placed the candle on the floor next to him. He shot a glance around the room to make sure nobody was there and then opened the box with a expectation smile on his face. The candle light flickered on the covers of 15 identical looking black books that where placed neatly in the box.

'Ohooooh!'

Without a thought Luffy picked up the one to the far left where, in golden ink, a big '1' was written on the binding. It was quite a heavy and big book. He turned it around and read:

FLIRT TIPS; A BOOK FOR THE SINGLE MAN

And below that:

_More than 100 tips to show the woman race your true intentions. _

Luffy nodded by himself. This was it, this was it for sure. He sat down and let his back rest against the black box while placing the book on his knees and opening it on the first pages.

Now it had to be said that the young captain wasn't that fond of reading. He would rather jump around, scream, stretch, eat, talk to his nakama about very important matters like meat, explore new places, run, fight, eat, sleep, play with Chopper or Usopp, sing songs, fish, eat, make a campfire (which was not often possible), sit on Merry's figurehead or look to Zoro how he was training or napping or eating or sitting on watch in the crow's nest.

This last favorite thing was actually the reason why he was here now and tried to read by the soft candle light even though reading was absolutely not his thing. You see Luffy liked Zoro. Of course he liked all of his nakama very much, but he preferred Zoro's silence over Usopps songs and Zoro's skin over Choppers soft and warm fur (which was really soft and warm and nice on very cold nights). Zoro would never give him debts or kick him out of the kitchen when he was eating. He even liked Zoro more than meat. Only Zoro didn't seem to realize this and that was why Luffy had searched for a way to show him this. He had been pondering for days, but couldn't figure out how to tell it to him. It was then, call it faith if you believe in that or just luck, that he saw Sanji reading a book.

'_What are you reading?'_

'_None of your damn business!' The cook replied angry. Yet he looked kinda caught off guard. _

_Of course this were the wrong words if you wanted to keep Luffy away from you. Had he said that it was a book about history then Luffy would have let it drop and would have continued bothering someone else, but now his expectations were set. _

'_Ne, ne, ne, what is it? Tell me! Sanjiii, tell me! Cooking recipes?'_

' _Luffy go bother marimo or something I'm busy.' And he kicked the boy away._

_A minute later Luffy's head rose behind Sanji's back and peeked over his shoulder to read the page Sanji was currently studying. _'Tip 45'_, it read, _'A meaningful touch.'

'_Heee, what is this?'_

_Sanji's eyebrow twitched, but refrained himself from kicking the boy again. Luffy would never quit so easily, maybe a little information would be enough._

'_Say Luffy.' The cook started. 'Remember when you fished up that man in his sea shell?' _

((I can't remember exactly when it was and I can't find it anywhere, but I'm sure it was there in one episode where a salesman tried to sell all kinds of useless stuff and eventually ends up running away when he finds out that he is on a pirate ship, leaving quality paper that Nami wanted very badly behind together with all the other stuff. Anyone who can tell me which episode that was gets a cookie.))

'_Well he left this.' Sanji held up the books with a glimmer in his eyes. 'And with this,' The glimmers turned into burning firers, 'I will show Nami-chan and Robin-swan my eternal love and we will –'_

'_Ooooh can I borrow it?' Luffy, also with glimmering eyes now, looked hopefully before being smacked in his face._

'_Of course not!'_

'_Sanjiii!'_

'_Shut up otherwise you won't get dinner!'_

But Sanji had underestimated the rubberboy if he thought Luffy would just stick with that rejection so easily. Tonight Luffy would read the books Sanji had hidden from him for so long. He grinned by himself and skipped through the first pages which looked boring until he spotted the title:

TIP 1: SHOWING INTEREST

With an excited face he started reading.

"_The first step in the approach of a lady showing interest in her well-being.  
>Let her know that you care about how she feels. Ask her what she is doing, what her hobbies are. Look for things you two have in common and continue from those subjects. A light conversation will help the two of you to get to know each other better which may lead to her seeing you in a different light when she realizes how much you have in common. Don't lie about what you like, women hate men who lie. Instead of that let her see that you might be interested her hobbies even though you have never practiced them yourself. Showing interest in her interests is the most basic way to test each other out, see if you can get along. You want to avoid ask–"<em>

'Oi Luffy!'

The hatch opened and Luffy, just in time, hid the book behind his back and turned towards the light above him. Zoro was looking through the opening down on the boy.

'What ya doing down there?'

'Nothing.' Luffy tried to sound normal and fumbled with the book behind his back.

Zoro raised his brow, but didn't ask further. 'Whatever…' He mumbled before raising his voice again. 'Oi you want me to come down or are you going to come up. I got you some food.'

A broad smile appeared on the boys face as he stretched out his arms in a responds and rocketed himself towards the hatch where he smashed, accidentally of course, into the swordsman and made them both topple over.

'Ah wari Zoro.'

* * *

><p><em># Tip 1 Showing Interest<em>

'Zoro?' The young captains head floated just inches before the swordsman's who was enjoying another of his midday naps against the railing of the Going Merry. Grumbling the man opened one of his eyes and glared to the rubber boy.

'What?'

'What are you doing?'

Zoro raised his brow to this ridiculous question which held an too obvious answer. Yet the boy seemed deadly serious about it. 'Napping.' He therefore responded before closing his eye again.

'Soka… You like napping don't you?'

Zoro grumbled something vague as an answer.

'What do you like about it?'

Sighing the green haired man opened his eyes again and looked bothered to his captain. 'It is relaxing. Now let me sleep will ya.'

_Two hours later._

'Zoro, what are you doing?'

Zoro rolled his eyes as he lifted another weight. 'Isn't that obvious. I'm training.' He raised his other arm.

'Think I can do it too?'

'Maybe.'

'Can I try?'

'Sure. Here take this.' He placed one of his weights in Luffy's hands which immediately smacked down on the deck.

'Itte!' Luffy cringed with his hands stuck under the metal.

'Zoro! Stop making Luffy shout!' Nami's voice came from the cabin. 'I'm trying to work here.

Zoro grumbled something, picked up the weight with one hand and walked away towards the men's dormitory.

_Three hours later._

Luffy jumped out of the kitchen and looked over the deck. He smiled when he saw his favorite crewmember resting against the railing again. Quickly he made his way over.

'Hi Zoro!'

The swordsman didn't even open his eyes, but his eyebrow twitched in a sign that he was irritated. Of course Luffy didn't notice that.

'How are you?' The captain said, remembering the first sentence in the book about asking how a person felt.

'Bad.'

'Huh, why?'

'Someone has been keeping me out of my sleep all day.' The man said hoping that Luffy would get the hint which he, of course, didn't.

'Ah who? As captain I order that nobody should keep Zoro out of his sleep!'

'IT IS YOU MORON!' Zoro smashed Luffy on his head and stood up to walk towards the other side of the ship, leaving a slightly whining but also confused Luffy behind.

What did he do wrong? Luffy couldn't figure it out. He had done exactly what the book said, but Zoro had glared to him more today than ever and even seemed somewhat angry at him. Slowly he sat up and placed his hat back on his head. Yosh, he would just try it with tip 2 then tomorrow. Maybe tip 1 was just not working for Zoro. Figuring that must be it the young captain jumped up and started looking for Usopp and Chopper to play a game.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Tip: <strong>Giving Compliments


	3. Flirt Tips 2

**Author's Note: **Already 293 views on this whole story! Whoho! Also thanks for the reviews. Here is tip 2. I know it is really short, but hopefully you'll all still like it the way it is. I felt when I made it longer I would add a lot of useless information.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>Flirt Tips 2  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>213**  
><strong>**Warning: **Still none

* * *

><p><em># Tip 2 Giving compliments<em>

Muscles tensed and blew up when the man with the tinted skin lifted another halter with his left arm.

'Sugoi.'

Right arm went up as the left one went down again.

'Sugoi.'

Left arm up again. A twitch with an eyebrow.

'Sugoi!'

Right.

'Sugoi!'

Left. A vein in the forehead of the man started to grow larger.

'Sugoi!'

Right.

'Sugoi!'

Left again. Larger and larger turned the vein.

'Sugoi!'

Right. Two brows now itched very dangerous and the vein on the forehead was bound to explode if forced any longer.

'Sugoi!'

The left one never came for with one blow the, now very irritated, man blew the boy, who had been sitting in front of him for quite some time now, away.

'AAAH! SOMEBODY HELP! LUFFY FELL IN THE OCEAN AGAIN!' The shrill voice of the reindeer shouted over the deck.

Zoro grumbled something, rolled his eyes, but then dove after his captain.


	4. Flirt Tips 3

**Author's Note:** I feel so bad for not having updated so long. That is why I shouldn't write longer stories for I tend to not finish them and I truly feel bad for my readers. However this one will be continued! I just had all the fuss with exams, but I can say I passed! Now I'm going to study. I'm going to do something with Literature which hopefully make me write a lot better.

Thank you ZL for telling me the episode that I was looking for. Episode 132 guys, that is the one that I am referring to in the first Flirt Tips chapter.

And thank you all for reading this. Enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>Flirt Tips 3

**Word Count: **443

**Warning: **Still none

* * *

><p><em># Tip 3 A helping hand<em>

'Zoro, get your training stuff of the deck! It is a hindrance.'

Luffy's head perked up as he heard his navigator shout and he glanced over to Zoro, who was napping, to see if the swordsman would react. After all Zoro mostly ignored comments like that and pretended to be fast asleep even though Luffy knew he was not.

Zoro, who knew pretty well what Nami would do if he didn't take his stuff away, grumbled and stood up, stretching body before walking over to his stuff.

'Yo Zoro.' The captain bounced towards his swordsman. 'Shall I help you?'

Giving him a look the swordsman recalled the last time he had given a halter to Luffy. 'That is not necessary Luffy. I can do it on my own.'

'But I want to help.' The captain pouted.

Zoro rolled with his eyes. He was not in the mood to argue with his young captain. 'All right, fine. Just be careful alright?'

'Sure.' The boy chirped.

Zoro gave him a doubtful glance before picking two halters and moving over to the men's dormitory.

'Josh!' Luffy pumped with his fist in the air before attempting to take up two halters too, but oef they were heavier than he had expected. Determined not to give in to these weights Luffy clenched his teeth and pulled on the weights, moving backwards to increase his strength.

Suddenly the weights came loose from the ground, but due the fact that Luffy was already leaning backwards and also considering the fact that he was made from rubber, the weights were swung back together with Luffy, stretching out his arms and making him fly over the railing of the ship.

Now he could rocket himself back to the ship, but that meant letting go of the halters. And the halters were Zoro's. It would mean letting go of Zor-

There were no further thoughts for his body hit the cold sea water and Sea Devil's curse one again took hold of him.

Zoro, who had just emerged from the dormitory again, noticed the splash in the water and the straw hat floating on the waves and it didn't take much for him to connect the two. With his hand he rubbed his eyes in irritation.

'That baka! I told him to be careful.' He mumbled before diving off into the ocean to retrieve his captain.

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued...<em>


End file.
